Kids like you
the new song is called kids like you by Henry and June ft Lilly Crumpington, a parody of girls like you by maroon 5 and cardi b This song features h&j standing. While nick actors dance and lip sync around them, lilly crumpington makes breif apperances throughout the floral as she raps. Order of apperances Amanda bynes (in place by camila cabello) Shayna fox (in place of phoebe robinson) James maslow (in place of aly raisman) Lilly collins (in place of sarah silverman) Aaron carter (in place of gal gadot) Avril lavinge (in place of lilly singh) Joseph ashton (in place of amani al-khatahtbeh) Mae whitman (in place of trace lysette) Avan jogia (in place of tiffany haddish) Erin sanders (in place of angy rivera) Coy stewart (in place of francesca ramsey) Amber montana (in place of millie bobby brown) Jack griffo (in place of ellen degenres) Bailee madison (in place of jennifer lopez) Jonny gray (in place of chloe kim) Samantha boscarino (in place of alex morgan) Logan henderson (in place of mary j blige) Ryan potter (in place of beanie fledstein) Kira korasin (in place of jackie fielder) Jeremy shada (in place of danica patrick) Brec bassinger (in place of ihan omar) Lilimar (in place of elizabeth banks) Jacob bertand (in place of ashley graham) Fatima ptacek (in place of rita ora) Breanna yde, jade prettyjohn, richardo hurtado, lance lin and aiden miner (in role of adam levine's wife behati prinsloo) Thomas kuc, madisyn shipman, cree cincchino and benjamin flores (in role of dusty rose) Transcript Henry: Spent 24 hours, I need more hours with you You spent the weekend getting even, ooh We spent the late nights making things right between us But now it's all good, kid Roll that back wood, kid And play me close Henry and Chorus: 'Cause kids like you run 'round with people like me 'Til sun down when I come through I need a kid like you, yeah yeah Kids like you love fun, and yeah, me too What I want when I come through I need a kid like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a kid like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a kid like you June: I spent last night on the last flight to you Took a whole day up betty get way up, ooh We spent the daylight tryna make things right between us But now it's all good, kid Roll that back wood, kid And play me close June and Chorus: 'Cause kids like you run 'round with people like me 'Til sun down when I come through I need a kid like you, yeah yeah Kids like you love fun, and yeah, me too What I want when I come through I need a kid like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a kid like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a kid like you, yeah yeah yeah, I need a kid like you, yeah yeah yeah, I need a kid like you Henry: Maybe it's 6: 45 Maybe I'm barely alive Maybe you've taken my ship for the last time Henry and June: Maybe I know I'm in trunk Maybe I know you're the one Maybe you're thinking it's better if you drive Lilly Crumpington: (rapping) 'It's Not too long ago, I was dancing for dollars No, it's really rude if I let you meet my mama You don't want a girl like me I'm too crazy For every other girl you meet its fugazy I'm sure them other girls were nice enough But you need someone to spice it up So who you gonna call? Party, Party, Come and rev it up like Harley, Harley Why is the best fruit always forbidden? I'm coming to you now doin' 20 over the limit The red light, red light stop, stop (skrrt) I don't play when it comes to my heart (let's get it though) I don't really want a white horse and a carriage I'm thinkin' more of a white Horses and rugrats I need you right here 'cause every time you call I play with this kitty like you play with your guitar! Henry, June, and all: 'Cause kids like you run 'round with people like me 'Til sun down when I come through I need a kid like you, yeah yeah Kids like you love fun, and yeah, me too What I want when I come through I need a kid like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a kid like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a kid like you, yeah yeah yeah, I need a kid like you, yeah yeah yeah, I need a kid like you